Sleepless Nights
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily's been having trouble sleeping because of her fantasies, but what happens when her one fantasy isn't really a fantasy at all?


_So I asked Greengirl82 if she had a prompt that I could write and she gave me one but then she was upset that she gave it up so after trying to give it back to her she suggested that we both write about the same thing and that's what we did. Her story is going to be called "Restless Mind" so make sure you check it out! Thank you again girl!_

Emily yawned for the umpteenth time in the past hour as she tried to finish up her last case file. Her head dropped down and she jerked awake just in time to have a ball of paper smack her square in the face. "What the fuck?" she mumbled then glared at Morgan who was chuckling.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"I'm so tired," she admitted softly. "I haven't been sleeping and I'm pretty sure I've been suffering from insomnia," Emily said as she yawned again.

"Why don't you head home?" Morgan asked.

"Because once I leave I'm going to get a burst of energy and be awake for the rest of the night so I figured I might as well finish this crap," Emily pointed down to the paperwork before her.

"Well I'm going to get going, and I think you should do the same. Be careful driving home tonight," he told her in all seriousness as he packed up then gave her shoulder a squeeze as he walked by. "Night Princess."

"Night," she mumbled through another yawn. Emily rubbed her hands over her face trying to keep herself awake. She slapped her cheeks a few times then turned her sleepy gaze towards Hotch's office and couldn't help but glare. It was all his fault that she wasn't getting any sleep. He was invading her dreams every single time she closed her eyes and by the end she was used to making herself stay awake so she wouldn't have anymore fantasies. Then the way his tongue trailed all over her quivering body in her dreams came flooding to her mind and she couldn't suppress the moan at the memory. He was a God in her dreams and she was pretty sure he would be that way in real life, but sadly she would never find out.

Emily turned back to her paperwork and set back to work. A hand on her back startled her and she twirled around to see who it was. "Hotch?" she asked as he stared down at her with a look of anger in his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"No I'm not, but you already knew that didn't you?" he snarled which shocked Emily. Hotch turned her chair around all the way so she was completely facing him and he bent over slightly placing his hands on the arms of the chair. "You do it on purpose don't you?"

"Do what?" Emily asked as she felt herself grow wet just by how close his face was to hers. She could feel his breath on her face and all she wanted to do was grab him and let him bend her over her desk and have his way with her, but they were at work and it was never going to happen.

"Wear shirts that drive me insane!" His eyes darted to her chest and he growled as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. "And add in those tight skirts," Hotch placed his hand on her knee then slowly trailed his hand up her leg, caressing her thigh underneath her skirt, and Emily unconsciously spread her legs apart so he could get where she wanted him to be most.

"I didn't know they bothered you sir," Emily moaned when his finger ghosted past her clit.

"How…do…you…expect…" he started as he kneeled down in front of her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her breasts that the shirt exposed. "me to get…_any_…work…done?" Hotch gazed into her eyes and Emily bit her lip in anticipation, and he made it worth the short wait. His large hands enveloped her breasts and Emily arched into them.

"Oh God," she moaned softly.

"Not quite," he smirked as Emily moaned again. She loved when he smirked, it always brought out a dimple and she rarely ever got to see them. "Do you want this Emily?" he whispered against her ear.

All she could do was nod and spread her legs farther slightly so Hotch could get closer to her as he hesitated to kiss her lips. Emily felt his breath again and she licked her lips quickly then dove in and placed her lips firmly on his. She wasted no time before running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance and his tongue dueled with hers once he opened his mouth. Another moan escaped Emily and Hotch ate it up.

Emily slid down the chair more and tried to get closer to the man in between her legs. Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against him. He placed chaste kisses down her jaw then slowly made his way down her neck then chest. His mouth latched onto her nipple through her shirt and bra and sucked hard causing it to harden in his mouth. Emily gasped loudly and threw her head back at the sensation.

Hotch looked up at her and smirked before he pulled her ass to the edge of the chair and trailed his hands back up her legs before he grabbed a hold of her panties and pulled them right off of her body which caused Emily to moan at how forceful he was. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he told her as he placed kisses along her inner thigh before heading to where she wanted him to be. Emily spread her legs as far as she could and Hotch took that as an invitation to dive right in. He wasted no time before flicking his tongue out to taste her. Emily's hips jerked on their own violation and she moaned as he continued to assault her clit. Hotch took his time in figuring out what she liked the most. He started off slow then added pressure at just the right moment. Emily rocked her hips against his face as she trailed her fingers through his hair.

The only sound in the quiet room was her labored breathing as his tongue sent her higher and higher. Hotch ran one hand up to her breast and squeezed roughly while his other hand slid under her ass and caused her to get even closer to him. Her leg wrapped around his head and she knew she was done for when his finger flicked her nipple and he began to suck furiously on her clit. Emily cried out loudly as her orgasm ran through her as she scraped her fingers in his scalp keeping him in place.

Emily woke up with a jerk and she looked around. "Come on," she whined as she realized she was alone in the bullpen and she just had another fantasy about her boss. What the hell was wrong with her? Yes she always had feelings for the man in question but she didn't know what the hell made him become the number one star in her dreams. She had to stay awake at all costs, she knew that. Emily grabbed her purse and pulled out her IPod and put it on shuffle before hitting play and getting back to work. She had to finish this paperwork or else she was never going to get home.

Hotch signed off on his last file for the day and let out a deep sigh. He looked at the clock and realized it was well after midnight. Lately he had been heading home later and later and he wasn't sure why. He packed up and turned off his light before heading down the few steps and he stopped on the last step when he spotted Emily at her desk. Her head was down and as he moved closer he realized she was asleep.

There was no denying the fact that he had noticed that she had been looking like she wasn't getting any sleep lately. She would often doze off in the middle of the day but he never said anything. So as he looked down at her sleeping form now he knew he couldn't wake her. In less than five seconds he knew he made up his mind and he grabbed her belongings before placing his arm under her legs and the other one around her back as he picked her up and pulled her against him. Hotch sighed as she snuggled closer to him and relaxed. He made the quick journey to his car and placed her inside and buckled her up. No matter how hard he told his eyes to behave he couldn't help but let them drift over her body as she slept. He'd be lying if he tried to deny that she was beautiful, and he realized he would never get another chance to just gaze at her like this with no one else around so once again he let his eyes wander over her body and he smiled softly. She looked extremely peaceful.

After a few more seconds he quietly shut the passenger side door and made his way to the driver's side. He debated whether he should take her to her place, but in the end he felt more comfortable just taking her back to his, so that's what he did. Hotch made quick work of repeating the same actions he used at the bullpen and he picked her up and carried her inside. He stood in his living room debating where to put her, but then decided that Jack's bed would be best. As he placed her down and covered her up and took off her shoes he couldn't help but let his hand slide up her calf some, but he quickly pulled away when she moaned slightly. He covered her back up and gazed down at her. Emily's hair was fanned out underneath her head and she let out a sigh as she snuggled deeper into the bed. Hotch backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him and headed to bed.

Emily jerked awake again and looked around, but this time she wasn't where she last was. She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She's never gone from one dream to the next so quickly but who was she to complain? Emily got off the bed and looked around. A child's room? She wondered to herself. As she passed the wall she saw a picture hanging on it. Jack's room, she realized as she saw a picture of her two favorite men posing together smiling. Emily let her fingers trail down the glass over Hotch's face and she rolled her eyes at her pathetic ways.

She opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. No one was around, but she saw what she assumed was Hotch's room, the door was closed so she made her way down slowly. She was about to knock when she realized that this was her dream, why was she going to knock? Emily pushed open the door and saw Hotch lying on his bed sleeping. She moved closer and she thought it was a bit strange that Hotch was usually the one who started the seducing in her fantasies but it was apparent that this one was for her to start. And she gladly accepted that challenge.

Emily tiptoed her way to the right side of the bed and climbed in beside the sleeping man. She moved close and gazed down at him and just stared for a few seconds. There was something different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She just shrugged off the feeling that something wasn't right and she laid down beside him and trailed her fingers over his shirt covered chest. She wasted no time before walking her fingers down his body and palmed him through his boxers.

Hotch's eyes flew open immediately and he tensed up and looked around. "Emily?" he asked in disbelief as she continued to touch him. His body couldn't help but respond.

"Emily!" he repeated when she didn't say anything. He had to stop this, so he tried to move his body away from her and her hands but it was proving useless when she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pinned him down. She quickly straddled him and Emily leaned down close to his face.

"Usually you don't object in my dreams," she started, "but I'm definitely up for the challenge," she smirked as her tongue ran the length up his face causing Hotch to suck in a breath.

He had no idea what the hell was going on. What was she talking about? Dreams? Did she have dreams about him? Did she think _this_ was a dream? He knew he should correct her and tell her that she was mistaken but once her lips found his and pressed against his firmly he couldn't think of a single reason why he should stop her. Emily ground her hips against him and they both let out a gasp at the sensation. If he wasn't hard already, there would be no denying it now.

Emily let her tongue duel with his and she sucked on it gently. Hotch couldn't help but let his hands run along her body. If he was going to go through with this, he sure as hell was going to do it right. He trailed his hands along her upper thighs that surrounded him then grasped the hem of her shirt in his hands and pulled it up over her head in one swift movement. Without missing a beat his hands grabbed a hold of her breasts and Emily arched her back trying to get closer to them.

"Oh my God," she moaned as she grinded her hips against him again and Hotch quickly reached to the back of her bra to find the hook. "It's in the front," she informed him and his hands ran along her body to the hook and quickly unsnapped it and growled when he saw the perfection in front of him.

"Holy shit," he groaned when he saw how beautiful she was. "You're even better than I imagined."

Emily smiled at his words. He had imagined her as well. "Tell me what you want," she prompted him.

"You," he told her quickly as he flipped them over and pulled his shirt over his head before she even registered that he had moved away from her. Hotch bent his head and took a puckered nipple into his mouth and sucked hard causing Emily to cry out in pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and Hotch gladly went along for the ride. Emily lifted her hips and pulled her skirt up to pool around her waist and Hotch grabbed a hold of her panties and ripped them clean off causing Emily to moan at the memory of what happened in her last dream when he did that.

Emily lifted her legs farther up his back and quickly shed him of his boxers using only her feet. "Fuck me Hotch," she instructed and he didn't need to be told twice. He ran his hand down her body and dipped his finger inside of her to see how wet she was and he was astonished to find out how her body had reacted to his. He caused her to be dripping wet and it made him swell up at that realization.

Without giving her any warning he pushed into her and she gasped out at the feeling. "Oh my _GOD," _she cried. Hotch pulled back almost completely before filling her up in his next thrust. Emily's legs wrapped firmly around his waist and her feet locked behind him pushing him in deeper. Hotch let his tongue alternate between nipples, not knowing which one he wanted to assault first. He had dreamed about this moment for what felt like years now and he was finally getting what he had wanted. She felt even better than he ever imagined.

"You're so tight," he growled against her chest and Emily arched her back again. Hotch slid his hand down in between their bodies and flicked her clit with his calloused fingers repeatedly, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Hotch knew she was getting close so he picked up the speed and added more pressure to her clit. With each passing thrust, Hotch pushed farther into her and Emily had never felt so filled in her life.

"Aaron," she moaned out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as she came, her inner walls clenching around his shaft, which caused Hotch to lose all of his control. Emily pulled him into a kiss and they both tried to control their breathing. "That was by far the best dream I've ever fucking had," she told him as she ran her fingers gingerly over his back.

Uh oh, Hotch thought to himself. She still thought this was a dream. Should he tell her? Yes, he thought because that was the best sex he's ever had. He pulled back and gazed into her glassy eyes and he cleared his throat, "I have to tell you something," he informed her as he pushed some of her sweaty hair off of her face.

"What's that?" she asked in a sleepy voice as he slid off of her and laid on his back, causing Emily to lean up against him and place her head on his chest.

"That wasn't a dream," he told her in a rushed sentence.

Emily lifted her head up and looked down at him. "Excuse me?" she asked with big eyes.

"You fell asleep at work and I didn't want to wake you so I brought you back to my place and I guess when you woke up in Jack's room…" he trailed off.

"Oh my God," Emily exclaimed as she threw her hand over her mouth and quickly grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her semi naked body. She started to get out of the bed but Hotch quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Stop," he told her gently. "I don't care if you thought it was a dream. I knew it wasn't and I still went through with it because I want you. Every part of you, you're amazing, and it took you seducing me to realize that I wanted you. I don't regret anything that happened and I really hope you don't either."

Emily gazed into his eyes and she realized that he was telling her the truth. "You really don't mind that this just happened?" she asked him shyly.

Hotch grabbed the sheet she was clenching to and pulled it down so he could place a gentle kiss on her breasts and he pulled her close to him. "If I'm being honest I really hope it'll happen again," he smiled against her chest.

And as Hotch trailed his hand down her body again and Emily let out a moan he knew that everything was okay and that she didn't mind that this was all reality. And as he dipped his finger into her wet core, he knew he sure as hell didn't care, he was just thankful for her sleepless nights.

_So what did you think?_


End file.
